Karaoke Night: Decepticon Night
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: G1. Sequel to 'Karaoke Night.'  Since now the Decepticons have the machine, let's see who will sing?  It will get a bit crazy...but that's the best part!
1. Cassette Twins and Starscream

Welcome back everyone to the Decepticon version of Karaoke Night. This picks up just after the last one ended.

RoadRage: goody...but...me and NightCat aren't in this one...

Midnight Fire: yeah...just me and 'Rose...I don't know if that is a good thing or not.

RoadRage: not.

HEY! anyway...like the other story, I don't own Transformers...but I do own RoadRage and Midnight Fire. Don't own the songs...now, KitKat...would you like to introduce your new character...and where is NightCat?

KitKat: well N.C. has taken a lovely and well deserved cruise... she didn't say where to. This is AmethystRose. She'll be taking over for NightCat.

AmethystRose: I hope NightCat doesn't get wet like she planned.

KitKat: well, she did say she would pay for the damage that happen...hmmmmmm maybe I'll go call and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid...

AmethystRose: you think...

RoadRage: *sighs* ...somehow...I think she has...

hey, give her some credit.

Midnight Fire: *snorts* anyway...should we get this show on the road? or something like that...

AmethystRose: look on the bright side i won't have to deal with her excessive happy airheadedness.

Midnight Fire: *nods* true true.

RoadRage: alright...enough talking 'Cons.

*sighs* let's just get starting.

(mine)  
>Name: Midnight Fire<br>Alt-Mode: dark purple F-22 Raptor.  
>Rank: loner Seeker on Cybertron. mostly guard and shoots from afar.<br>Look: mostly the same as Seeker except with sharper wings and pointed helm, most of her armor is dark-purple with her secondary color as black

(KitKat)  
>Name: AmethystRose<br>Alt-Mode: mostly purple and green stealth-jet  
>Rank: any mission type of femme.<br>Look: Seeker-model except with a pair of upper wings and smaller lower wings. Her helm has two helms horns as well. Most of her armor is purple and little bit of green.

* * *

><p>Midnight Fire flicked her primarily dark purple wings. They were considerably different from her Cybertronian mode, which irked her.<p>

This mud ball of a planet was horrible compared to her home-world. And also, the fact that she was stuck in the base and being of Seeker-est mode and flyer didn't help her mood. That and the fact of, soon enough, she would be listening to Starscream drone on and on about the last attack.

Wonderful.

She was beginning to miss being a loner back on Cybertron. At least One-Eye gave her better missions than here. And back on Cybertron, the terrible cassette twins weren't there. Loud noises were soon drawing closer to the Decepticon Rec. Room.

Oh, speak of the pit-spawns.

They soon entered, talking non-discreetly and annoyingly loud. The two also had a machine that they were carrying. Midnight Fire's optic ridge rose. She wondered what that machine was and where the twins had got it from.

Then they walked over to a table and set it down on the table, which was actually one away from the one the femme Seeker was seated at. She was a bit curious, though she dared not ask what it was. After they had placed it down on the table, it was Rumble who finally noticed her presences.

"Hey femme Seeker," he said, smirking a bit. The dark-purple and black Seeker just rolled her optics.

"Twerp."

He grinned a cheeky grin, un-effected by the comment, and then stated, "I bet you're wondering what this is?" Midnight Fire shook her head and mutter a 'Don't care.' The blue and purple twin pouted slightly, unable to get the femme's full attention, while Frenzy, on the other hand, just shook his helm and rolled his optics.

There was a reason why Midnight Fire only talked with Thundercracker, Soundwave, and AmethystRose, her friend and ally that had been place on this planet as well. Because everyone else was annoying or didn't bug her.

"It's a karaoke machine," Frenzy stated, pulling the femme out of her thoughts. Rumble was still pouting like youngling. The winged femme's optic ridge rose a bit and curiosity got to her.

"What's karaoke?" she asked, then Frenzy explained it to her, Rumble added his own snide remarks, earning him side-glares from Midnight Fire. After the explanation, they then were in silence, then the dark-purple and black femme spoke, "So, you brought it here because…" The twin cassettes looked at each other, then back to the femme Seeker.

"Well, got to be entertained somehow…" Rumble replied, arm crossed over his chest. Midnight Fire shook her head, arms already crossed over her chassis.

"Whatever…just leave me out of this…"

Rumble shrugged, while Frenzy nodded. Then the two cassettes began planning the newest surprise event.

_Later…_

Starscream was walking down the hall, heading towards the Rec. Room. He was looking for his trinemates, since they were not answering his com.-hails. A growl came from him in his state of agitation. As he approached closer to the Rec. Room, he began to hear loud voices. His optic ridge rose as he walked, wondering what was going on. The Air Commander arrived at the closed door of the Rec. Room, hearing voices AND music.

Just what was going on?-!

Then the door hissed open, and he was blasted with sounds of the twins' singing.

_Kick it!_

_You wake up late for school man you don't wanna go  
><em>_You ask you mom, "Please?" but she still says, "No!"  
><em>_You missed two classes and no homework  
><em>_But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk_

_You gotta fight for ya right to party_

_You pops caught you smoking and he said, "No way!"  
><em>_That hypocrite smokes two packs a day  
><em>_Man, living at home is such a drag  
><em>_Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (Busted!)_

_You gotta fight for ya right to party_

Starscream was shocked but still walked in and watched the twins sing aloud to the music and words on the screen of a machine resting on a table. Then the red, white, and blue winged mech noticed Midnight Fire, along with his trine and AmethystRose, seated at a table to themselves. He then sent them all messages.

/What's going on here?-!/

They glanced over at him, Skywarp grinning and replying, /Karaoke, 'Screamer./ The rest at the table nodded in agreement. The Air Commander didn't want to know why the twins were singing or what karaoke was, so he just took a seat at the table with the others and listened to the cassettes singing.

_You gotta fight!_

_Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear  
><em>_I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair  
><em>_Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"  
><em>_Aw, mom you're just jealous it's the Beastie Boys!_

_You gotta fight for ya right to party_

_You gotta fight for ya right to party_

_PARTY!  
><em>_PARTY!_

"Thank you, thank you," Rumble said out to the cheers from the crowds. Now, most of the 'Cons that were there were already half into overcharge. Then the blue and purple mech were grinning.

"No, since we've kicked this off…someone else should sing. So…" he spotted Starscream and grinned, "how about it, Starscream?" The Air Commander was shocked, but Skywarp nudged him. Thundercracker, Midnight Fire, and AmethystRose all rolled their optics, and Starscream walked over and took the microphone, now basking in the attention he was receiving and smirking. Rumble was the one to pick the song, and he was grinning while doing so.

_(That, that)Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that)Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, That)Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that)Dude looks like a lady_

_Cruised into a bar on the shore  
><em>_Her picture graced the grime on the door  
><em>_She a long lost love at first bite  
><em>_Baby maybe you're wrong,  
><em>_but you know it's all right.  
><em>_That's right!_

_(That, That)  
><em>_(that, that)_

_Backstage we're having the time  
><em>_Of our lives until somebody say  
><em>_Forgive me if I seem out of line  
><em>_Then she whipped out her gun  
><em>_And tried to blow me away_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_So never judge a book by it's cover  
><em>_Or who you're going to love by your lover  
><em>_Say love put me wise to her love in disguise  
><em>_She had the body of a venus  
><em>_Lord imagine my surprise_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_Baby let me follow you down  
><em>_Let me take a peek dear  
><em>_Baby let me follow you down  
><em>_Do me, do me, do me all night  
><em>_Baby let me follow you down  
><em>_Turn the other cheek dear  
><em>_Baby let me follow you down  
><em>_Do me, do me, do me, do me_

_Ooh what a funky lady  
><em>_She like it, like it, like it, like that,  
><em>_Ooh he was a lady_

_Yo!_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
><em>_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
><em>_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
><em>_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
><em>_Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady_

_(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow_

_(That, that)  
><em>_(That, that)  
><em>_(that, that)  
><em>_(that, that)  
><em>_(that, that)  
><em>_(that, that)_

Skywarp and Rumble were both rolling on the ground and laughing at the song. Thundercracker was shaking his helm and as was AmethystRose, while Midnight Fire was chuckling a bit. When the song ended, Starscream gave the mic. back, sending a warning to the twins. They just smiled and soon asked the other Decepticons in the Rec. Room who wanted to go next.

…**TBC**…

* * *

><p>Midnight Fire: well...that went...well.<p>

RoadRage: *snorts* you should have recorded Starscream singing.

*nods and laughing* yeah!

Midnight Fire: *sighs* ...I think 'Warp did.

yay! anyway...the songs were '_(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party)_' by Beastie Boys and _'Dude Looks Like a Lady_' by Aerosmith...i still remember Math class from where the idea of 'Screamer's song was thought of...oh how hard it was not to bust out laughing…during a test!

RoadRage: *shakes head* and KitKat and NightCat are still not here…and the two 'Cons left…*shrugs* whatever…

And an announcement for all the readers…remember back in the other story, keep songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…and all 'Cons (canon) are open for songs! Best suggestion gets it!

SEE YA!

RoadRage: *nods* bye.


	2. Skywarp and Thundercracker

Well, welcome back everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait and such.

Midnight Fire: you were lazy.

Was NOT! I had school work. This year had a lot of stuff to do.

Midnight Fire: sure sure.

Anyway...KitKat, NightCat, and AmethystRose can't join us in the introductions. They have been busy recently.

Midnight Fire: Yeah...

So anyway...I don't own Transformers. OCs named Midnight Fire are mine...KitKat owns those two that I had said previous that aren't hear. The songs sung were _'A Friend Like Me'_ from Aladdin was suggested by **anonybot**. Second song is _'I'm Blue'_ by Eiffel 65.

Midnight Fire: is that it?

I suppose so. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>The next singer to take the mic. have had a large smirk upon his faceplate in getting such idea. Of course, with his trine leader already having gone before, the mech soon deemed that they all should go. Though convincing the third member might be a bit tricky, he would try soon after he sung.<p>

Skywarp took the microphone in servo, grin upon his faceplates, and he waited for the Twins to start up the machine. Midnight Fire and AmethystRose sat at the table back with the others, though both having a curious look but nothing to show more. Thundercracker looked the most…annoyed. After having to listen and everyone else witnessing Starscream's display, he would have thought that the rest of the Trine would have been spared.

Unfortunately, not.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
><em>_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
><em>_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
><em>_You got a brand of magic never fails  
><em>_You got some power in your corner now  
><em>_Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
><em>_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
><em>_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
><em>_And I'll say_

_Mister Aladdin, sir  
><em>_What will your pleasure be?  
><em>_Let me take your order  
><em>_Jot it down  
><em>_You ain't never had a friend like me  
><em>_Ha ha ha_

_Life is your restaurant  
><em>_And I'm your maitre d'  
><em>_C'mon whisper what it is you want  
><em>_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
><em>_You're the boss  
><em>_The king, the shah  
><em>_Say what you wish  
><em>_It's yours! True dish  
><em>_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A"  
><em>_Try all of column "B"  
><em>_I'm in the mood to help you dude  
><em>_You ain't never had a friend like me_

"Why, in the name of Primus, did 'Warp choose _this_ son?" the blue Seeker questioned, groaning a bit in seeing how much enjoyment the singing Seeker was getting out of said singing. The Twins shrugged in response, but still jammed along with the song. Skywarp was also getting a kick out of it, still having a blast. Starscream, after having to sing as well, didn't care.

_Can your friends do this?  
><em>_Do your friends do that?  
><em>_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
><em>_Can your friends go, poof?  
><em>_Well, looky here  
><em>_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
><em>_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
><em>_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
><em>_You got me bona fide, certified  
><em>_You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  
><em>_I got a powerful urge to help you out  
><em>_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
><em>_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
><em>_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
><em>_I'm on the job, you big nabob  
><em>_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
><em>_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
><em>_You ain't never had a friend like me  
><em>_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

After he had finished singing, immediately, the black and purple Seeker warped off the stage and appeared at the table where the femmes, the Twins, and the rest of his Trine were at. A grin that did not put anyone's spark to ease was present on his face.

"Oh TC~," the flyer began, bringing an ill feeling within Thundercracker's spark.

"Skywarp…" the blue mech got out just before he was warped away by said mech and popped into existence at the karaoke machine.

Thundercracker's optics widen, glancing to his trinemate and saying, "Oh no…'Warp!" But the said mech was gone, leaving his trinemember there. Thundercracker then noticed the other was back over at the table, grinning. The blue Seeker was about to walk away, but the music began. The other mechs cried out that he should sing. So, he grumbled, took up the mic., and began singing.

_Yo listen up here's a story  
><em>_About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
><em>_And all day and all night and everything he sees  
><em>_Is just blue like him inside and outside  
><em>_Blue is his house with a blue little window  
><em>_And a blue corvette  
><em>_And everything is blue for him and hisself  
><em>_And everybody around  
><em>_Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

_I have a blue house with a blue window.  
><em>_Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
><em>_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
><em>_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
><em>_Blue are the people here that walk around,  
><em>_Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
><em>_Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
><em>_Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

Skywarp was chuckling as he listened, finding the song a bit of a good choice for the other to sing. But it was the Twins who really voiced their amusement about it.

"Ha! TC got the right pick in song!" Rumble laughed, his brother nodding in agreement with him. The two femmes rolled their optics, and Starscream had an amused smirk on his faceplate.

_I have a blue house with a blue window.  
><em>_Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
><em>_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
><em>_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
><em>_Blue are the people here that walk around,  
><em>_Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
><em>_Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
><em>_Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

_Inside and outside blue his house  
><em>_With the blue little window and a blue corvette  
><em>_And everything is blue for him and hisself  
><em>_And everybody around cause he aint got  
><em>_Nobody to listen to_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..._

_I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die)_

Once the song was done, laughter erupting, Skywarp warped to his trinemate. He then warped both of them away back over to the table.

Wow, who would be next?

...**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Alright, hoped you like that. Umm...send in suggestions I suppose.<p>

Midnight Fire: yep.

Anything else?

Midnight Fire: nope.

Alright then, cutting this pretty short then. See ya later.

Midnight Fire: bye.


End file.
